What A Heart Can Endure
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Dragon Queen - Enchanted Forest AU - Beauty and the Beast type tale. Young Regina makes a deal with Maleficent for her father's life condemning her to a life of imprisonment. Could Regina learn to understand and trust her captor? Could they forge a friendship or something more? DQ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I love DQ. Their chemistry is *heart eyes*. I usually write mostly SQ stuff or Dragon Swan Queen stuff but I've never written Regina and Maleficent romantically before so... I wanted to give Regina / Maleficent a try as a pairing. I really hope I portrayed their unique relationship well. Also I've changed a few things. Cora isn't cold and manipulative in this story. Regina loves her and she loved Regina. All in all this story is 100% AU. It's slightly a 'beauty and the beast' type story. It's not really a slow burn, maybe it's a... idk... 'slowish' burn lol. so yeah.**

 **I don't own OUAT or Regina and Maleficent. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy. :)**

What A Heart Can Endure

Chapter 1

He was supposed to be going to another village to visit a friend of his. He did this at least twice a month. Leaving his only daughter for the day but he was always sure to return before night fall. Him being gone for even a complete day unnerved Regina. At this point he had been gone for three days and three nights and she refused to let there be a fourth. She worried that he was hurt somewhere and couldn't get help. Her heart ached everytime she thought of him out in the frigid air alone. Scared, hungry and injured. She choked back a sob at an image of him… dying alone, buried under a pile of snow. Tired of waiting around she made up her mind to go find him. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had since the passing of her mother a few months ago. If she lost her father she would be alone and that scared her. It wasn't the being alone part that frightened her because she could easily care for herself. No, it was the being without him part. Her father was her everything and if she lost him she would lose part of herself.

She threw her cloak on and ventured out into the fresh snow heading towards the stables. Pushing the door open she walked over to her horse with purpose. Stopping in front of him she stared at him. He stared back. He was the only one she had to talk to now. Even though he couldn't respond verbally she knew he would always listen. They shared a strong bond.

"Daddy hasn't come home yet." She whispered softly as she stroked his snout. He lifted his ears, listening intently. "That's not like Daddy. He always comes home. I'm afraid he's hurt or… or worse." She pushed back a sob. "I need you to help me find him so we can bring him home." The horse whinnied softly. "Good boy."

She walked him out of the stables. She tightened her cloak around herself and pulled her hood up. She mounted him and took a deep breath then released it slowly. "Okay." she said softly. The horse took off into the forest. His hooves hitting the ground heavily as he carried his traveling companion through the cold, snowy forest beginning their quest. They ran in the direction of the other village to check there first.

After what felt like a few hours Regina looked up at the sky and sighed warily. The sun was beginning to set. The sky turning to a burnt orange. She should have started this journey much earlier. It was getting dark and this forest was the last place you wanted to be after nightfall. Dangerous creatures lurking in the shadows and bandits everywhere. She slowed Rocinante to a trot and took in her surroundings. It seemed pretty safe where they were. There wasn't much of any kind of animal. She didn't even hear any birds chirping. It seemed deserted. She wasn't sure whether to find relief in that or to panic. Deciding it best not to linger she hurried her horse along. They rode faster and faster. The sun eventually lowered being replaced by the moon which stood high and proud in the sky. She lit the tiny lantern she brought out with her, using it to illuminate her surroundings and that's when she realized… that huge rock, this heart shaped rock with the reddish moss. She had seen this before. She felt the panic stronger than ever. They've been wandering around in circles all this time. Regina wasn't quite sure how they got so turned around since she's traveled to the neighboring village before so it was nothing new. She chalked it up to being exhausted and lack of sleep worrying about her father for three nights straight.

She wanted to scream when the flurries began to fall.

They were very lost, at night in the middle of the forest and it was snowing. _Snowing._ As the frigid air whipped around Regina. She pulled her cloak tighter. She looked back and couldn't see anything indicating where they got turned around. She couldn't fight off the panic this time. It was consuming her, holding her down and she felt like she was suffocating.

Her horse could sense this and started pacing, trying to get their bearings. He eventually stopped and tried to take everything in, trying to figure out where they were. He felt his owner shivering on his back as the flurries landed on their heads. He worried for her. He whinned softly trying to comfort her. After a few moments he felt her pat his neck softly.

Regina began looking around for somewhere the two of them could huddle under at least until it stopped. That's when she saw it. A huge, dark castle off in the distance. Standing tall under the glow of the moon. She knew that they wouldn't let her in but maybe the guards could at least point her in the right direction so that she could get home and start over in the morning.

They headed in that direction, trekking over the snow that seemed to start piling up rather quickly. When they made it to the gate she waited impatiently for someone to approach. When no one did she dismounted the horse and walked over to it and called in. No answer. She gently pushed the gate and was pleased when it opened. She grabbed the horse's reins and pulled him in. They walked around for a few minutes, shivering as the cold winds picked up. Eventually they found a stable. There were no other horses in there which was strange. What kind of royalty didn't own horses? _Maybe they keep them somewhere else,_ she thought to herself. She wouldn't be surprised if they kept them somewhere inside the castle itself. She never understood these royals anyway.

Leaving Rocinante with a promise to return she headed back to the castle.

He tried to protest. He neighed, whinnied, huffed and grunted but none of it worked. She was determined to get them to safety and he couldn't stop her. He had no choice but to watch her leave him. He feared for her going off by herself but there was nothing he could do about it but wait patiently and hope she returned soon.

She knocked on the tall doors. No answer. She struggled for a few moments but managed to push them open slightly. She slipped through the tiny crack and shivered when she was suddenly hit with the draft from inside. It wasn't any better than outside. The only difference was that it was dry. "Hello?" she called. Still no answer. She stepped in further, pulled the hood off of her head and took in her surroundings. The castle was dark, decorated in mostly black everything. She noticed this when she drifted though the halls calling out. Looking for a sign of life but so far found nothing, Her heart sank. The castle appeared to be abandoned so that meant there was no one around to help her. At least she could stay here to ride out what appeared to be a blizzard but this made another night that her father was out there alone. In the cold. Probably sick. She fought back more tears thinking of him lying on the ground in this weather. Suffering.

She came to the end of the hall and was met with a dark, stone staircase.

Now, everything in her screamed for her not to go down there but her curiosity got the better of her.

Cautiously coming down the stone steps she noticed that the stairwell was illuminated by rather large lanterns. She felt a chilling draft that sent a shiver down her spine and she immediately regretted even going down there in the first place. Upon reaching the bottom she was presented with another hallway. She walked down it observing the bare stone walls. A little further down the hall she noticed a room behind iron bars and when she continued walking she found more. She gasped when she realized that she was in the dungeons. She started to turn around and run back upstairs but a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, may I please have some water?" she heard a shaky voice ask.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped before running to the cell all the way in the back. She gasped when she saw the fragile looking old man. "Daddy." She whispered.

His eyes shot to hers. A look of relief washed over him. He ran to the bars and stuck a hand out and when she stepped closer, pressing her cheek to his icy palm he started stroking it with his thumb. "My baby." He whispered. Then his eyes widened and his look of love was replaced by one of panic. "No! you have to get out of here, Regina." He said.

She shook her head. "No I'm not leaving you." She looked around. "How the hell did this happen?"

He shook his head and set his jaw, "I came here looking for a place to stay when the snow started a few days ago, I came in hoping to warm up by the fireplace and this… this witch…" he trailed off. "Regina, you have to go. I will not let you suffer the same fate as I."

"But Daddy…" she started. Tears forming,

"Go!" he said firmly.

She nodded, tears flowing at this point. Her fears of being alone coming true. She turned to leave. A dark shadow of a woman on a far off wall stopped her.

"Too late." A female voice said followed by a dark chuckle.

"Who… Who's there?" Regina demanded, she felt the tiny hairs stand on the back of her neck. "Are you the one holding my father captive?"

"Indeed, I am." The voice replied. "That old fool broke into my home and now he is my prisoner."

"Why?" Regina shouted. "What has he done to you? He's just a gentle old man."

"I told you..."

"Yes. He was only looking for a place to stay. He didn't harm you. You have no right!"

There was that sinister cackle again. "Well, my dear, when you have all the power you do not really need to have a reason to do things."

"Regina…" Her father pleaded.

She ignored him. "Release him!" She screamed.

"No." The voice replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." The disembodied voice sing-songed.

"That's cruel. He's not well. He cannot be down here in this damp, cold dungeon."

"Aren't you a pretty little thing." The voice purred, completely ignoring Regina's statement about her father's health. "Henry, why didn't you tell me your daughter was so... alluring?"

"Just let her go." The man pleaded.

"How about we make a deal?" The witch suggested.

"No. I'm not trading my precious child for my own freedom."

"Oh shut up, you old fool. I was speaking to the young lady."

"I have no interest in making a deal with a witch!" Regina snapped.

"Fine then he dies." Just like that Henry was being lifted from the ground by an invisible force and he grabbed at his throat as if he was being choked.

Regina gasped as her eyes widened in horror. "No. Stop!"

"So, are you interested now?"

"Yes." Regina said without hesitation. Her father was dropped to the ground.

"No." she heard him cry behind her.

"Silence, old man." The voice snapped before softening as it addressed Regina. "It's been so long since I've had something pretty to look at… stay here with me and I will release him."

Regina hesitated a moment. Fear crept over her when she thought of the torture the witch was going to put her through. She's heard such terrible tales of witches and the things they do to innocent, young women. They like their women pure. No one's actually sure why because they usually torture them and when they're done with them they kill them. Sometimes they even eat them. A chill ran over Regina at that thought. The thought that her young life could be ended in such an horrific way. But her father's fate would have been much worse. She couldn't dare let him die in there like that. She had to do what was Right.

She swallowed the fear when she thought of the mental and emotional torture she would go through if she ran off like a coward and left her father to suffer. She took in a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Oh. Does that mean it's a deal?"

"Yes."

"No!" her father cried reaching for her. She took his hand in hers.

"Daddy, I couldn't... I can't…"

He turned his attention back to the shadow. "Please don't do this, I beg of you." He pleaded.

The voiced cackled again. "Fool! The deal is already done."

And just like that Henry was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke and when it cleared he was gone.

Regina just stood there. Her heart breaking. How could she have been so stupid? Trusting a witch. "What have you done to him?!" She screamed.

"Oh relax child." The voice replied. "He's safe and sound in your home… well, _his_ home. _This_ is your home now."

"How do I know that you aren't lying?"

"Well, then, my raven haired beauty, I guess you would just have to trust me." Was the reply. Regina fell silent. The door creaked opened to the cell. "In you go, beautiful."

"You're making me go in there?" Regina asked eyeing the cell.

"Well, you _are_ a prisoner after all." The voice reasoned. Regina sighed. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of how her freedom was taken from her in a matter of minutes. She will never see her father again or her apple tree. She'll probably never get to ride Rocinante again. This witch took everything from her. "Girl!" the voice snapped. "Get in there right now, it's not that hard for me to go kill your father and bring his head to you as a gift. Now do as I say." Regina wiped the last few tears that she'll ever shed as a free woman and stepped into the cell. The door slammed behind her. "I'll have some food brought to you but for now just be a good girl and sit quietly."

Regina didn't respond, she didn't sit, she didn't do anything and when she sensed that the witch was gone and no longer sensed her presence the dam finally broke. She fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach. She cried for the spring that she may not live to see. Her father who will live out the rest of his days alone, up at night worrying about her, never finding peace in knowing what ever became of his only daughter. She cried for trips into the forest she will no longer take on the back of her horse. She cried for the rest of her days she may live out in this cell. She cried and cried until she didn't have a single tear left in her body and all she could do was curl up in a ball and whimper as she longed for her mother to come and comfort her. To hold her and pet her hair like she used to when she felt lost. She imagine her mother's voice singing the lullaby she used to always sing to her as she drifted into a hopeless sleep.

* * *

Maleficent watched the younger woman through the crystal ball on her staff. Her heart clenched as quiet sobs shook the girl's body. She knew that she shouldn't have been watching but she couldn't help it. She had to see her again. She couldn't stop thinking about her and she knew that she would never be able to. When she first saw the young woman she knew she had to have her. Even if that meant keeping her as a trophy.

The sobs were beginning to calm and the girl's breathing was slowing as she ran out of tears. Even if Maleficent felt guilty about imprisoning her she couldn't do anything about it. What's done is done. She admired the girl's heart though. She was feisty and at least she had the decency to wait until she was alone to cry. She showed bravery to protect her weak father.

Mal growled when she thought of the sniveling coward. Begging for his life then he let his daughter sacrifice herself for him. If anything she was doing the girl a service taking her from him. At least Maleficent could protect her.

She continued to watch the woman sleep. Admiring her dark hair and olive skin. She truly was a work of art especially those dark eyes that turned to flames when she was angry. She was one of the most beautiful creatures the sorceress had ever seen and that's truly saying something given the centuries she's lived and the places she has seen. She found herself entranced by this woman's beauty. That's why she had to have her and she intended to keep her.

The woman may be depressed and feeling nothing but anguish but she'll be okay. If she's not better in a few days then Mal will make her a potion to take away the pain. Then she could begin healing her. She suddenly found herself wondering what the woman's smile looked like and needing to see it. At that she severed the connection. She couldn't form an attachment to this girl. She's a prisoner and a toy. Nothing more. She's here for her enjoyment and that's all. She kept repeating that to herself as she stared at her own reflection in the ball.

Maleficent's icy blue eyes stared back at her. The pain was still there. The pain that she barely survived all of those decades ago. It's truly amazing what a heart can endure. She liked to think the pain and trauma she survived made her stronger but instead it just made her cold. She survived, yes and with minimal scaring on her heart. Just the pain and sorrow in her eyes linger. That's why she's sure the young girl will be okay. She'll never recover but she'll survive it.

Maleficent got up from the throne and started heading across the large room to her library in search of a book with potions. She hoped to find one to cure heartbreak to help the girl get over her pain… so she'd be more fun. Maybe even want to be touched. Well, that's what she kept telling herself. Knowing it was a lie. Knowing deep down that she wanted the girl to be comfortable and that's why she was looking up ways to ease her emotional pain.

Quite frankly that girl is far too beautiful to be crying.

* * *

"Well, I decided to bring you your food myself." Maleficent said from within the shadows of the dungeon. "I wanted to make sure you ate. Can't have you starving to death on my watch."

Regina had woken up a few minutes prior so she had already gathered her wits and was as snappy as ever. "How kind of you." She drawled sarcastically.

Maleficent gave a disapproving click of her tongue. "Now, is that any way to treat your hostess?"

"That's how I treat my captor." Regina deadpanned.

Maleficent hummed in agreement. "That's fair." After a long pause she asked, "What's your name?"

"Why? So you'll know what to put on my tomb stone when you viciously murder me?"

That received a cackle that caused the young woman to flinch. "Oh child, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't even bother putting a name on your grave."

"Then why does it even matter?"

"Because... silly girl, I want to know what to call you. That's all, it's that simple." The witch answered simply. "Now behave and just answer my question."

Regina hesitated. She didn't owe her anything but she relented, tired of fighting and wanting the woman to just leave her alone. "Regina." She said eventually.

"Regina." The woman repeated back. "It means 'Queen'." She added. "It does fit you. It's almost as beautiful as you are."

"Ah, flattery." Regina said bitterly. "That wont get you anywhere with me, witch."

"Are you always so feisty?" the older woman asked, amusement apparent in her voice.

"Nope, only when people kidnap me."

"My, aren't you sharp."

"Did you want something?" Regina asked with an eyeroll to end all eyerolls.

"What's the rush?" Maleficent asked. "We have time… since you're going to be here for… well… forever."

"If you don't kill me and eat me…"

"You are truly adorable." The older woman said, followed by a low chuckle. "I mean, I do want to devour you but not quite in the way you think."

The woman's words sent a chill down Regina's spine. She wasn't quite sure what she meant and that worried her. "I just want to live out my sentence in peace."

"Am I really disturbing you that much?"

"Yes."

"How? You're the one getting all worked up. I'm just trying to have a civil conversation with you and you're acting as though I physically hurt you."

"You imprisoned me and have me sleeping in a dungeon on the cold ground… right, you're a real saint."

"I intend to move you to somewhere more comfortable but I don't trust you. If and when I trust you then and only then will I move you. I can't have you running off, now can I?"

"I always keep my word."

"So you say."

"Fine, I wish to be alone. Can you at least give me that?"

"Yes." Was the response. Regina could've sworn that she heard sadness in the woman's voice. "Turn around. You'll find your food. Please eat. Have a lovely night, Regina." Then just like that the presence was gone.

Regina was beyond tired of the witch. She hadn't even seen her and she was sure she didn't even want to. She was almost sure she had grayish skin and a long pointy nose with a huge bump on the end of it with long straggly, gray hair. She was definitely not much to look at. That's obviously why she kept hiding in the shadows.

She looked over at the tray with the food that she didn't even want to eat. It was quite possibly poisoned. But would that be so bad? The food would kill her and her imprisonment would be over. No more mourning the loss of her freedom or worrying for her father. Death was a peace that she would welcome with open arms at this point.

* * *

"Good morning." A voice said startling Regina from her sleep. She sat up with a pained groan. Sleeping on a cold, stone floor causing her muscles and joints to cry.

"Oh joy, you're back." She drawled rubbing her eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

"I can't say that I did."

"But I'm your only company. Surely you aren't rude enough to be impolite to a guest now are you, my pet?"

"Don't call me that!" Regina growled. "I'm not some animal that you can keep locked up in a cage. I want out of this cell, right now!"

"Do you think you deserve that? To be let out?" the voice asked, and Regina could sense the amusement in the tone and it made her anger increase. "Such privileges should be earned."

"So, I'm stuck in here until, what…?" Regina asked with a dismissive shrug. "...I finish my peas?"

"Well… my dear. That's a start. Although I couldn't help but notice that you've barely even touched your food. Don't starve yourself. You're no use to me dead."

"What use am I to you alive?" Regina asked feeling the fear return. What the hell did she want from her?

"I can think of a few things… but don't fret, Dear. They're all very pleasant."

"I'm never going to be nice to you."

The cackle that came from the shadows made Regina's blood run cold. "Oh, my dear, it doesn't matter if you're nice to me or not. You are my prisoner and you do as I say. If I were you I wouldn't upset me too much. Your father is still in danger."

"Is that a threat?"

"Indeed it is. It's also a promise. I may appear to be calm now but when I get upset... I become quite.. let's say scary. Not many people have survived my wrath. I have a bit of a temper."

"As I said before, I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh but you should be." The voice said with a hint of amusement.

"Why's that?"

"Keep being a rude little girl and you'll find out."

"I'm not a child."

"Oh really? Because your behavior says otherwise."

Regina huffed, crossing her arms defiantly. "If you'll just leave me be."

"Why would I do that when you're so lovely to look at?"

Regina growled.

"Indeed." The voice echoed again. "Anyway, I'll be on my way. I have business in which I need to take care of."

"Good riddance." Regina muttered.

A soft laugh sounded through the dungeon. "Oh dear, aren't you a gem. Do try to have a lovely day."

"Yep, locked up... I'll try."

"Well if you would just behave you would already be out." Then just like that the voice and the presence was gone and Regina was left alone again.

Regina hugged herself tighter as she paced the cold, dark cell. Off in the corner there was a chain with cuffs. Obviously used to restrain. She wondered how many people died in here. In this dungeon, in this cell. The thought frightened her. She realized that she might be the next. The sound of the dripping water was driving her nuts and she wanted to scream. She was sick of being confined and treated like an animal. She hated that her captor would come to her and try to engage her in conversation. She was tired of the threats and the patronizing. If she was going to be imprisoned she would prefer to be left alone to carry out her sentence in peace but that evil witch wouldn't allow that. She preferred to antagonize her and make her even more miserable.

She tried to envision what her captor probably looked like. She imagined a short old woman with a hunched over back, stringy hair, beaty eyes and a long crooked nose with a huge wart on it. Something like the witches in the stories her mother used to tell her when she was smaller. The thought of a gray skinned witch watching her made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. She didn't want that thing anywhere near her. It's bad enough she had to speak with her.

She looked up at the stone ceiling and grimaced at the filthy water dripping down. She shivered as a cold draft whipped passed her. She slowly slumped to the ground. Pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. She was hungry, tired, cold and wanted to go home. She hated her fate but she would do it again. She would do anything to protect her father. She's always looked out for him and kept him safe. She took comfort in the fact that the last time she saw him she was doing just that. She wondered if he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Her heart clenched at the thought of her father mourning her. She couldn't imagine what he was going through but she hoped he wasn't hurting as much as she was. She hoped he would just get on with his life and not worry himself to death but she knew that was impossible for him. They were close. They were everything to each other. A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away.

She wasn't going to cry. Not again. She was going to live out the rest of her lonely days with her head held high. She wasn't going to let this monster get the best of her. She rested her forehead against her knees and with a heavy sigh she closed her eyes. She tried to fall asleep but her stomach growling was making it difficult. She refused to eat as long as she was trapped here. She didn't want to prolong her days. She sighed trying to succumb to sleep in hopes she will never awaken.

* * *

 **Hi again. I hope you liked it. I hope to explore Maleficent's backstory a little more in the upcoming chapters. Maleficent is such a wonderful character and I enjoy writing her. I wish they would make her a regular on the show. She's complete perfection.**

 **Also I like the fact that Maleficent hides in the shadows it makes her mysterious to our young Regina. She will reveal herself soon though. I've never written young Regina before so that's a new experience for me. I hate that she's heartbroken like this as well but she's tough.**

 **Oh yeah and I gave Rocinante a personality. I hope that's not too weird.**

 **But yeah as always Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Since I'm kinda new at writing this pairing it will help a lot. I would like to reiterate that this is a 100% Dragon Queen story. One more heads up... The rating might go up in later chapters. Thanks for Reading! See ya at the next update. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god, Hi! I know it's been a really long time and I apologize for that. I remember being so excited for this and it sort of got pushed aside. :(**

 **Someone asked me about this story not too long ago and honestly it surprised me. So I sat down, re-read it and decided to start working on this again.**

 **Honestly I think my writing style has changed a little and I really hope that doesn't ruin this. It's been a REALLY long time but I'm fully committed to this.**

 **This chapter is kinda dark. Not like dark where there are any triggers or anything but it's dark compared to the stuff I usually write.**

 **I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Okay, here's chapter 2 of the tale of Maleficent and her beautiful prisoner or Regina and her beautiful beast... whichever you prefer.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

She had no idea what day it was. She had lost track around the second or third day and didn't see a point in trying to find out because it didn't matter. She was pretty sure that she was a dead woman walking anyway. Counting down the days to her eminent death did not exactly seem like a good way to spend what could have been the last couple of days of her life. Then again, neither did sleeping but that was all she could manage, due to the lack of energy. She was completely weak, too weak to even lift her head. It felt like it weighed a ton and all her body wanted to do was rest. It was from the lack of food. She knew that. But it was not because she wasn't being fed. No. Her captor would send her three meals a day and occasionally there would even be a little treat along with it, such as a cupcake or a slice of chocolate cake. Regina wouldn't touch it. She couldn't tell if it was from her lack of appetite or her want and need to defy the witch. It could have easily been both but she refused to eat.

She hadn't drank any water either and that also explained the dizzy spells and the headaches. Her stomach was cramping from hunger and she constantly felt nauseas but she couldn't bring herself to eat. Especially knowing that that was exactly what the witch wanted. She'd gladly suffer by her own hands rather than by those of that witch.

She spent most of her time curled into a fetal position. Sometimes her eyes stayed open as she stared at the wall, trying to remember the way her mother smelled or how her father would smile a secret smile whenever he would sneak her treats as a child. Sometimes she would sob but they would be dry and painful from the lack of liquids in her body.

That was all she seemed to do now aside from sleep. Cry. Her heart was shattered. It could never be repaired. The pain of living a free life with her free spirited parents to suddenly being locked away in a dungeon, taking its toll on her. She wanted death to take her. She didn't want to spend another second like this. Knowing that her life had been stripped from her and she'll never get it back.

She didn't want to think that her poor elderly father was now left alone to care for himself and their estate. She didn't want to think about how the home that she was born in was no longer her home.

She was a prisoner now. She had nothing. No home. No hope. She went from having the world at her feet to sleeping on a cold damp floor, crying herself to sleep. This was not living or even surviving for that matter. She did not deserve this.

The witch had visited her many times and Regina hadn't the energy to engage her. The woman wouldn't stay long, make comments about her not eating and how she was going to waste away then leave. She didn't threaten her as much, clearly recognizing that Regina was not well.

Regina had gone mute. Her voice long gone, along with any motivation to speak. The dryness in her throat of course didn't help but it's not like she had anything worth saying, especially not to her.

Every now and then she would sense the witch's presence. She wouldn't say much, she would stay in the shadows quietly. Watching. As if she was checking up Regina. Mostly just to make sure that she hadn't died before she even got the chance to torture her.

At this point Regina didn't even have enough energy to fight her so if she tried to kill her, she'd just let her.

Some people would call that broken but she wasn't. She would never let that witch break her. Regina had always found her soul to be unbreakable. Her heart was resilient like her mother's. She was wise as well. Spirits like that are not easily broken.

But she was tired. Exhausted even. Not having any fight left and not wanting to fight anymore are two totally different things. Regina was the latter.

The loneliness of being locked away, the dampness and coldness, the lack of food and water would have killed anyone else by now. Regina felt like she was coming down with a cold, she coughed a lot but she didn't care.

The dripping of the water from the ceiling was driving her mad, along with the overall quiet. She hated the quiet. She was pretty sure she hated the silence more than she hated the witch's presence. Is that what her life had come to?

A sob escaped her and she went into another painful crying spell. Her body protested what her emotions tried to give. Her head started pounding again which made her cry even harder. The sound was choked as it echoed through the stone walls. Her throat felt raw and her mouth felt like cotton. Everything hurt and she despised it.

Her stomach cramped harder as the strangled sobs shook her. She felt like she had been trampled by a herd of elephants and she didn't see an end in sight. That was the worst part of it.

The scariest part was that this could go on for until her body couldn't take anymore. Maybe this was the torture. This depression. Maybe this is how the witch planned to end her. To make her grief so great that her heart just gave out.

That wouldn't be so bad. That would be wonderful. Maybe she'd find peace.

Her sobs died down as she depleted the tiny bit of energy she had. She felt herself drifting off. _Maybe this is it,_ she thought. _Maybe this is the end._ That was the last thought she had before everything went black.

* * *

Regina was startled awake by the sound of a very familiar voice. She groaned softly but didn't move as her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the wall ahead of her, unblinking. Zeroing in on the shackles attached to the wall. She realized how grateful she was that she wasn't chained up because that would have been the final nail in the coffin.

She remained silent as the voice sighed, her captor sounded irritated. Upset even. Did she hear something akin to worry in her usually cold voice as it echoed through the dungeon? She didn't get to think on it too hard, not that her weary mind even could.

"Girl!" The voice snapped and Regina frowned. "It's been eight days!" She wanted to ask, since what? But the witch continued. "How long do you think you'll survive if you do not eat? Have you even had any water?"

It's been eight days? She hasn't eaten in eight days. No wonder she was feeling as if she had been knocking on deaths door. She was literally wasting away. She was bordering on starvation.

Had she really been trapped there for eight days? She honestly thought it was around three. But in a windowless place where all she did was sleep, it was difficult to keep track of the days or even time for that matter. She was living in a timeless world. It was both depressing and confusing.

Her life was hell.

Regina couldn't respond, she still hadn't the energy and if she did, she wouldn't have wasted it on her.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" The witch asked. "You can barely move or speak. You are dying, Regina."

Regina wanted to ask what did she care? Or what did it matter? But couldn't so she remained silent, hoping the woman would think she had fallen asleep and leave. Not that it had ever happened before but then again, she hadn't wanted to be left alone as badly as she did in that moment.

"Frankly, if I came in there to do anything to you, you would be too weak to even try to fight me off." The witch continued. "And then what?"

At this point, Regina wouldn't even care. She wanted her to just get rid of her.

The witch growled in frustration then fell silent as if she was contemplating something. Regina was thankful for the silence. The sound of the echoes were like nails on a chalkboard to her already throbbing head.

She was hoping that the witch was going to give up like she has the past couple of days but her dreams were squashed when the woman spoke up again, "You know... I've been meaning to bring this up..." She drawled. "I found this beautiful brown steed stowed away in my stables a few days ago. I have no idea as to how he got there but he is after all trespassing..."

Regina furrowed her brows and tried to string the pieces together in her tired mind. In Regina's mind, it was as if what the woman was telling her was an actual jigsaw puzzle and she was struggling to put the pieces together. After a few moments of this, some of the pieces clicked into place and she gasped.

Rocinante...

She had forgotten about him. How could she have forgotten him? He was locked up in that stable alone. He was probably worried sick about her and he hasn't eaten in as many days as she had. Poor thing. She felt instantly guilty. Rocinante dying by her hands could be the thing that finally broke her. She fought back another sob at the image of him being alone and scared. She refused to cry in front of that monster. She refused to show any sign of weakness.

"Do you happen to know how he got there? I just find it interesting that after you showed up, I found him..." She was asked and there was a long dramatic pause as if the witch was waiting for a reply. When she got none, she sighed dramatically once again, "Is that a no?" Still no response. "I guess I'll have to destroy the beast then. I have no use for a horse."

Regina gasped again and sat up so quickly that she felt an intense wave of dizziness but that's as far as she went. She wouldn't even try to stand. She turned to face the bars and wrapped her small hands around the cold rough steel.

"...I travel around with magic. He would just be taking up space and resources. If he belonged to... I don't know... a guest of mine... I wouldn't mind so much but he's just a wild horse anyway." She waited for Regina to say something or at least to try to. "Oh well... I guess I'll just go put the poor animal out of his misery. I'll return when it's done."

"No!" Regina whimpered. Her voice was scratchy from lack of fluids and use. "Please..." She cleared her throat but it hurt more than helped. "Please don't hurt him." Speaking felt like gargling gravel and acid. "Just let him go. He can find his way home."

"Oh it speaks." The woman mocked. "See what you can accomplish with the proper motivation?"

"Just don't hurt him. Don't punish him. This is between us." Regina breathed, ignoring the taunting. The only thing on her mind was saving Rocinante's life. He was everything to her. Her best friend. She couldn't let him die for her mistakes. He deserved better than that. "Just please... let him go free."

"I could do that..." the witch began and Regina dreaded what was coming. She had no idea what it was but she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. "...but what are you going to do for me?"

Regina flinched and she felt a chill run through her at the way the witch's voice dropped to a low growl. "W-What..." She trailed off to calm herself. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Nothing." Regina snapped.

The witch laughed. "My, and people say that I have a temper. Do calm down, Dear."

"I don't have anything." Regina repeated. "What can I give you?"

"You'd be surprised..." Her captor said. "Anyway, just remember that you owe me a debt for now." She said quickly. "So, I will spare your companion but I will not free him. I can promise you that I will not harm him. I've actually grown quite fond of him. He actually might be better company than you."

"So he's a prisoner as well..."

"Actually no. You're a prisoner, he's a guest." The witch corrected dryly. "And he might be useful after seeing how you care for him..."

"So he's leverage?"

The witch hummed. "And a guest. I wasn't kidding when I said I enjoy him. He's quite charming. What do you call him?"

"Rocinante..." Regina ground out.

The witch hummed again. "I like it. It's interesting and it suits him." She fell silent again and Regina felt uneasy.

She remained silent and waited anxiously for what she was going to say next. The dark dingy walls around her were spinning and she started feeling lightheaded again.

"He really enjoys apples. He's eaten so many. You'll have to work that off as well..."

Regina groaned. "How?"

"I don't know." Came the response. "I'll think of something..."

"But you won't hurt him..."

"You have my word."

Regina snorted. "Yes that means a lot."

"My dear child, I may be a lot of things but a liar is not one of them. I do have honor. If I give you my word... I will keep it. Your friend is safe along with the stipulation that you behave and obey me."

Regina didn't exactly understand why but she believed her. Maybe it was the hunger getting to her or maybe she was delirious but the sincerity in the witch's tone made her believe her. And she hated that. She still didn't trust her though. Believing something that someone says and trusting them are two totally different things.

"Fine." Regina sighed. She was feeling more sluggish. She groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" The witch asked, her tone remained indifferent.

"Fine."

"Will you eat?"

"No."

"Regina..."

Regina fell silent again, refusing to speak anymore. She didn't have any more energy. Rocinante was safe for now. She made yet another deal with the witch for someone she loved, except she had no idea what this one entailed. She was too exhausted to dwell on it at the moment. Besides she was pretty sure she would find out eventually. Right now, the little bit of energy she had from her nap was completely diminished.

She laid back down with her back facing the bars.

"Regina..."

"Yeah?" She muttered as she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the stone ceiling.

"You better not die." Was all the witch warned.

Regina hummed in acknowledgement then completely lost consciousness.

* * *

That girl was as stubborn as she was foolish. Starving herself for eight days. It was utterly childish to harm herself in such a way. What frustrated Maleficent more was that she cared. What should she care that the insufferable brat starved herself? What should she care that her weak cries often drifted through the dungeon walls when she thought she was alone?

But she did. She didn't want the girl to die. Simply because she hadn't gotten the chance to have any fun with her yet. The poor soul had been far too miserable. It's not as if Mal hadn't tried to alleviate the girl's pain. Every time she sent the child a meal, there was a potion in the water. She had found it in an old spellbook. It was meant to dull the pain of a broken heart. Not completely cure it because that could have dangerous consequences but it makes the ache a bit more bearable. But since Regina refused to eat anything, she hasn't gotten it and as a result, she remained depressed.

Maleficent thought she'd just get over it. But here they are eight days later. Regina weak and lethargic, still going through secret crying spells. The witch was honestly at a loss at how to fix it..

She wasn't going to let her go, that's for sure. That of course was for her own selfish reasons.

Maleficent herself had had her heart crushed and stomped on before. She knows that pain well. She survived it and so would Regina. She just had to make her fight. That was what that whole conversation about the horse was about.

She hadn't been lying though. She did like the horse. He was polite, strong, intelligent and very well behaved. He was a glorious beast. She could tell that Regina put a lot of work into his training and upbringing.

That's another thing she noticed about the young woman. Regina was caring and loving. She would trade her life for a loved one in a heartbeat. The only time that Maleficent had ever gotten a response from her was when she threatened someone she loved. That's when she would get that fierce look in her eyes and the fighter would come out. That alone made the young brunette somewhat interesting.

That's why Maleficent didn't want her to die. It would be nice to have tolerable company in the fortress. Other than the workers of course but someone she actually wanted there. The young woman's presence would be enough.

It had been a long time since Mal had someone who she wanted in her home, someone she desired to have around... well, not since _her_...

 _Her_.

She quickly cleared her throat and pushed that thought away. She was not going to think of _her_. Nor was she going to dwell on how Regina's chocolate brown hair reminded her of _her_...

She's dead to her. She gone. Nothing but a painful memory that Maleficent constantly tries to erase. A time she wanted to forget. She will never be that person again. She'll never again be that weak. She barely made it out the first time and she was never going back.

She will never again allow herself to be blinded by such beauty.

She heard a tapping on her windowsill, drawing her attention to it and she was thankful for the distraction. With a wave of her hand, it slid open and in flew her black raven with a giddy like squawk. She rolled her eyes affectionately at the creature. He was always excited about something.

His strong black wings, flapped as they carried him across the large throne room, over to where she was seated. He shook her head in greeting and landed on top of her staff.

"Hello, Diablo." She greeted kindly, reaching up with her free hand and stroking his sleek black feathers. He made a melodic chittering sound. "I'm assuming you've had a good flight." He nodded happily.

She felt a sudden pang of nostalgia. A longing for something long lost. A part of her that was now gone for good. Never to return. Once again, she pushed it down and focused on the bird.

Her companion, her only friend.

She found him when she was out on a walk, a long time ago. He was young, only a few months old at most. He had been caught in a trap. Squawking frantically, begging for anyone to save him from his fate. Maleficent took pity on him and freed him. After that, he never left her. He followed her home and even after Maleficent tried to wave him off, he refused to go so Maleficent let him stay.

He easily became her most trusted companion. He was always loyal to her and thankfully to him, he became her wings and she had eyes and ears everywhere.

"So the girl is still refusing to eat or drink." She informed him. The bird sighed and hung its head. "My thoughts exactly."

The bird looked at her and tilted his head as if he was thinking.

"And I told her about the horse. That got her to speak at least but she's so weak. I don't know how much longer she could go on like that."

The bird's eyes turned sad, "I know."

She waved a hand over the crystal ball on top of her staff. The clear surface began to swirl with a black smoke and when it cleared, there was an image of Regina lying on the floor, curled into a fetal position, still asleep. She looked so weak and frail. The complete opposite of how she looked when she first arrived there. That was worrisome.

The bird lowered it's head so he could look at their new guest as well. He was curious about her but he still hadn't been granted permission to interact with her. He wanted to see her up close. Maybe even befriend her. He tilted his head as he watched her.

"Do you think I've been too cruel to her?" She asked, without taking her eyes off of the image. "She's been in that dungeon for eight days... that is cruel, isn't it? She hasn't exactly done anything to warrant such cruelty." Her eyes flickered up to the bird. He nodded.

He was surprised by this. Maleficent had never questioned her cruelty toward a prisoner before. She never exactly cared but here she was right now, asking him if she was being too hard on this young girl.

"Well a lot of people are punished for no good reason. She wouldn't be the first." Maleficent shrugged and her eyes turned cold. Her walls building back up. "Besides it was her choice. She punished herself. She traded her life for her coward of a father. I bet she's regretting it now."

The bird gave her a look. "What?!" She snapped. He tapped his beak on the orb. "No. If I let her out without her doing what I asked, that's a sign of weakness and I'll be damned if that ever happened again." The bird sighed and rolled his eyes. "What? All I requested was for her to listen to me. She won't even eat. I can't trust her."

The bird glared at her and she glared back. After a moment passed, she growled in frustration and looked back down at the ball. Regina lay there completely still, she looked so small. She growled again. "Fine!" She snapped. "But if she runs off, you're going after her.

The bird squawked and flapped his wings, content that he had won. Maleficent rolled her eyes and stood from her throne. She severed the connection and the image vanished from her staff.

She sighed again and shook Diablo off of the staff. He huffed then flew up and landed on her shoulder.

With a frustrated huff of her own, she and the bird both headed out of the room.

* * *

"Congratulations, my dear, you're being relocated." The witch announced as she descended the stairs leading to the dungeon. She had walked instead of magicking herself there. She used the time to think everything through. She knew she was doing the right thing but she felt an impending doom, as if this whole thing was going to blow up in her face.

But damning Regina to sleep on a cold dungeon floor was cruel and unusual punishment. The girl did nothing to deserve that. There were people who did but this girl who only tried to protect her coward of a father did not.

The young woman may have been rude and disrespectful but Maleficent could find another way to control her. A more efficient way to control her but harming her physically was not what she wanted to do. This needed to be approached differently. How exactly, needed to be thought through.

Regina was an interesting soul. Tough, stupidly so. She was a fighter. Maleficent had never had a prisoner fight her for so long. It was usually by day three that she grew bored and got rid of them but she was still intrigued by this young girl. She wanted to know about her and she wasn't ready for her to die just yet.

That's why she was going to do what she had to do to preserve this young woman's life.

By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she had come to a decision. She had decided to move Regina to a bedroom. The room was of course charmed, so that the brunette could not leave without permission. She still could not be trusted.

The sorceress sent a few maids into the room to fix it up. Changing the sheets, dusting and cleaning it. The same went for the connected sitting room.

It was by for one of the nicest guest rooms. With a terrace that had an excellent view of the garden. The terrace was of course enchanted in case the young woman tried to scale it to escape.

But maybe resting in an actual bed would make her actually want to live a little longer. Maybe it'll make her want to survive. Maybe not even see Maleficent as so much of a monster. Not that Maleficent cared what she thought. She just wanted the girl to start eating again and build her strength up, so that they could get to fun part of this arrangement.

 _She's a plaything_. _Thats all. She's a toy that needs repair and to do that she needs better living conditions._ She kept telling herself that.

She listened closely for any sign of Regina moving at all. The girl usually moves or responds at Maleficent's presence. But there was nothing. She could barely hear her soft breathing.

"Regina!" She snapped louder. No response. She hated the small wave of panic she felt at the thought of losing this curious little creature.

Diablo made a soft gurgling sound. He craned his neck to look around the corner at the girl lying on the floor but couldn't see much. He could sense his master's distress. He moved closer to her and tilted his head as if asking if there's something he should do.

After a moment of contemplation. Maleficent looked over at him. "Go," she said in a low tone. "Make sure that she's breathing at least."

The raven simply bowed low then leapt off of her shoulder and flew around the corner, disappearing. She waited for him, gripping her staff tightly. She hated herself for caring but she hated even more that she couldn't force herself not to.

She should know better. Caring only leads to pain. It took her almost a century to rebuild these walls and she would be damned if she let this... mortal tear them down. She would never put her heart through anything like that ever again. She'd kill the girl first.

Diablo flew down the long corridor of the dungeon to the one all the way in the back. When he reached the one that the young woman was in, he tilted his body so that he could fly through the steel bars. Once he was inside, he landed on the ground and walked over to her.

He looked up into her young face. This was his first time ever seeing her upclose. He tilted his head taking in her young baby like features as she slumbered. She was pretty. Just like the other one. A warm skin tone and dark hair. But this one was much younger. He could see why his master liked her. She looked so much like the other one. He just hoped she wasn't actually like _her_. He hoped she wasn't as selfish. He remembered his master's pain. He didn't quite understand it but he didn't like it. He was just as miserable as she she was. It took them both a long time to pull themselves out of it.

He promised he'd never let anyone hurt her like that ever again.

The girl's skin was a pale color, her lips as well. She wasn't moving at all. He croaked loudly at her, flapping his wings, trying to wake her.

"Diablo!" He heard Maleficent snap and he flinched. "Did I ask you to do that or did I ask for you to check if she was breathing?"

He made that soft gurgling sound again in way of apology.

"Do what I asked."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. He stepped closer and looked at the young woman's chest. He waited, focusing and after a moment there it was. A very faint rise and fall of her chest. Delighted by this, he cawed and walked around the girl. He jumped through the bars. Taking off in flight again, he flew back as quickly as he could.

He landed on Maleficent's staff and looked into her intense eyes. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "Is she alive?"

He nodded.

She fought back a sigh of relief. "Good. I haven't the time to dig a grave."

Diablo nodded.

With a wave of her other hand, the young woman in the cell was engulfed in a cloud of thick black smoke, vanishing from sight. When it cleared the cell was empty.

Maleficent waved a hand over her crystal ball. An image swirled into it. There Regina was, lying in the freshly made bed, the blankets pulled up to her chest. She still looked ill but far more comfortable. Maleficent could see the rise and fall of her chest. Confirming that she was alive.

Diablo leaned in closer to get a better view and Maleficent severed the connection. Then without a word, she teleported them from the dungeons.

As soon as the smoke cleared and they were back in her quarters, Maleficent looked at her bird and he looked at her. "My pet," she said stroking him gently. "Go retrieve the old woman and bring her to the girl's room."

Diablo nodded then took flight towards the double doors of the room, they flew open as he reached them and once he flew through, they slammed closed again.

Maleficent sat heavily on her black chaise and stared back at her staff, fighting off the urge to check in on her prisoner. Instead she stood and walked to the balcony.

Yanking the doors open, she was met with the frigid winter air. The sun was setting which meant that it would get much colder, but the cold never really got to Maleficent. She didn't exactly enjoy it but it didn't bother her much.

She stepped out onto the balcony and gripped the railing tightly as she looked out into the world beyond her fortress. The world she wanted to keep out.

A thick layer of snow covered the ground below. It snowed again. This was by far one of the most brutal winters they've had in years. The fresh blanket of snow was beautiful though and it was a nice distraction from the young woman that Maleficent couldn't stop thinking of.

She sighed when her mind wandered again. The freezing air invading her lungs on the inhale. It felt nice.

She'd check on the girl later and make sure that the old woman is tending to her. For now, Maleficent was going to give herself a break from it all and just watch the sunset, enjoying the view. The way the red, orange and gold painted the snow like a blank canvas. She'd think about the art outside in oppose to the young piece of art within the walls of her castle.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2. Thanks for reading.**

 **I really enjoyed writing Diablo. I don't really know how much he'll appear but I really like him and how Maleficent is affectionate to him.**

 **Anyways, there's another guest appearance from another Disney animated classic that pretty much fits this theme. You'll see.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading. I really enjoy reviews and they help a lot. See ya at the next update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soft melodic humming came drifting through her tired mind. It flowed like the cleansing water of a river. She felt something cool and damp being placed to her heated flesh. It traveled from her forehead to her neck in a soft gentle pattern. She wanted to move away but it felt so nice against her overheated, feverish, clammy body that she didn't even bother.

It didn't take her exhausted mind long to register that she was no longer laying on the cold, damp ground of the dungeon but instead was laying on a warm soft surface which felt like a cloud. She wondered for a moment if she had passed on and she had finally reached the afterlife. She slowly awakened her other senses before opening her eyes.

She could smell lilacs and lavender that scented the fresh air. The smell of moldy and musty air no longer surrounded her. The smell of old feces and decay was replaced with a sweet floral scent. It was a nice contrast from the world she had been living in for the last few days.

It was peaceful. Nice. Comfortable. Maybe she had escaped her prison sentence. Maybe she'd see her mother again. A smile tugged at her lips at the idea of no longer being the evil witch's property.

Or was she home and this whole thing had been a horrible nightmare? Was she tucked away safely in her own bed? Did she never have to fear her fate ever again?

She needed to know.

Her eyes opened slowly then slammed shut. The room was much too bright from the early morning sun streaming in. It hurt her eyes. She had gotten so used to the darkness of the cell that the light burned her.

Her eyes opened slowly once again and she looked up into the face of an older woman with kind eyes and graying hair that was pulled back into a bun. She smiled tiredly. The image was blurry but the sight of the woman reminded her of Hildy and the smell of fresh muffins only confirmed it.

Hildegard was Regina's governess when she was a child. Her mother liked to travel and see other places while her father did not. He liked to stay home with his daughter. But in the absence of Regina's mother, her father hired a sweet woman to care for their daughter. Regina loved her and she cared for Regina but upon Cora's return and seeing how close Regina had grown to the woman, she fired her and decided to stay home and be more of a mother to her daughter.

Regina still missed the woman dearly.

"Ah you're awake." A very soft, gentle voice said excitedly. Regina's eyes widened and she gasped. She shot straight up in the bed in a panic. A wave of dizziness hit her and she groaned. She blinked her eyes a few times as her heart raced. Her blurry vision finally focused on the woman before her.

She was indeed older with graying hair. She dressed the part of the governess. She had very kind eyes and a sweet smile but she definitely was not Hildegard. So that meant that Regina was not home dreaming, but where is she?

Her mind was racing, her head was spinning and she couldn't stabilize it. She felt overwhelmed and in way over her head. She tried to get out of bed but the old woman's gentle hands stopped her as they were placed on her shoulders

"No, no, no." The woman said soothingly. "My sweet girl." She affectionately squeezed Regina's shoulders. Regina wanted to shake her hands off, to scream not to touch her but the woman seemed so sweet and it's been so long since someone had touched her affectionately. Besides the woman was clearly of no threat. "You must calm down."

Regina's eyes darted around the room. It was elegantly dressed in light pinks and golds. There even sat a pink vanity in the corner with a golden outline around the edges. As if she'd want to look at herself, she could only imagine how she looked, haggard, ragged, revolting. Everything her mother would have despised.

The silk curtains were solely pink but the matching sheets were pink with golden rose designs. The room was beautiful and she would be in awe of it if she hadn't been absolutely horrified at waking up in a new place that isn't her home.

Her eyes landed back on the old woman and she tried to speak but all that came out was a weak croak. Remembering that she hadn't had any water in a long time, her hand shot to her throat. She rubbed it trying to sooth some of the soreness there.

The old kind woman smiled and patted Regina's other hand that was rested in her lap. She reached over to the bedside table where a tray with a silver pitcher and glass sat. The woman grabbed the pitcher and a glass. She poured a clear liquid into it. Before Regina could ask anything, the cup was thrusted into her hands.

"Drink it." Though it was said as a request, it clearly was not.

Regina realizing she had no choice, brought the cup to her mouth and let the cool water run down her throat. It felt so nice. It instantly cooled her throat and chest, relieving the tightness and soreness. She downed half of the liquid before taking a breath.

The woman smiled and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Feeling better?"

Regina nodded. Not sure if she could speak. She decided to give it a try though. "Yes." Her voice was a hoarse croak but at least she could say something. "Thank you." She cleared her throat and it didn't hurt that much that time.

"There you are, sweetie." The woman filled the glass again and Regina took a few more long gulps. She felt much better but she was still unnerved.

"Where am I?" She whispered, her voice was still weak and shaky but at least it was working again. The older woman smiled sweetly. "Where is this place?" Her voice shook on the last part.

"You, my dear one." The woman dabbed the corners of Regina's mouth with the damp cloth. "Are in the Forbidden Fortress."

"Forbidden what?" Regina asked as her eyes grew wide yet again.

"The Forbidden Fortress." The woman repeatedly patiently. "I understand that you were locked in the dungeons for a while." She clicked her tongue. "Poor thing."

"I'm still in the castle of that god awful witch?" Regina gasped out. The pieces were slowly coming together in her tired mind.

"The mistress does not exactly like being called that." She warned.

"I don't care." Regina snapped. "I'll call her whatever I like. She imprisoned me and treated me like...like... an animal. Locked me in a cage and tormented me. She should be glad I haven't called her anything worse."

"Okay... okay." The woman said gently. "Don't get so worked up." She started rubbing up and down Regina's arms a little. Regina felt herself calming down a bit. There was just something about this woman. "What's your name, Honey?"

"Regina..." She said softly.

"Its nice to make your acquaintance, dear." The woman said giving her arms a squeeze. "I'm Mrs. Potts. I am to be your caregiver. I am to tend to you so whatever you need just ask."

Regina nodded. Everything was happening so fast. She had fallen asleep in a cold dark dungeon and now she awakens inside of a luxurious bedroom? Had the witch ordered this? Why would she show her such kindness? She was cruel and wicked after all. It just didn't add up. Regina felt even more uncomfortable.

"Do you know how I got here?" Regina asked.

"Well the buzz around that castle is that you-"

Regina shook her head. "No, no. I mean up here. This room."

"Oh." Mrs. Potts chuckled. The sound was so sweet and melodic. "Well, no. Perhaps the Mistress brought you up here herself?"

A sudden chill ran through her at the thought of that disgusting witch touching her. "How?"

The woman shrugged and patted Regina's hands. "Magic perhaps."

Okay that didn't help. That just made her even more nervous given the fact that that witch used magic on her. What did she do? Could she do?

Her train of thought was thrown off by a suddenly knock at the door. Regina bristled instantly thinking that it was that vile witch. Would she even knock at a door or just barge in?

Mrs. Potts turned to the door. "Come on in, Dear." She said calmly.

The door opened slowly and Regina held her breath in anticipation. She could hear her heart beating in her ears at the possibility of coming face to face with her captor. Time seemed to be moving too slowly and she pleaded with it to speed up. After a moment that stretched on for far too long to Regina's liking, in popped a little head and the angelic face of a young child. Regina sighed in relief. All the stress was not gone but at least it was not that witch. She was pretty sure that she did not have the energy to deal with it if the creature had decided to show her horrid face at that moment.

The little boy's eyes landed on her and he smiled wide. He shoved the door open and bounded into the room. He must have been no older than about seven or eight. He looked extra small in the intimidating large room but his personality alone made up for his size. "She's awake." He said as he ran up to the bed. He began bouncing up and down excitedly as he looked up at her. His brown eyes shone with excitement.

The older woman chuckled and patted the child's head. "She is." She smiled lovingly at the child then turned back Regina. The young girl was sporting a frown and furrowed brow as she looked at the two new people, clearly beyond confused. This entire situation was just the slightest bit overwhelming and she was trying to catch up. "This is my son Chip." Mrs. Potts said to Regina. "Chip, say hello to Regina." She said addressing her son this time.

"Hi." He said with a shy wave. His big eyes sparkled with adoration and his cheeks colored a soft pink at that their new pretty houseguest.

"Hello." Regina said with a smile at the little blonde boy. He was quite adorable with his cherub-like features and his round dimpled cheeks. Regina instantly fell in love with him.

"Do you play knights?" He asked hopefully.

"Um..." Regina shook her head with a furrowed brow. "I can't say that I've ever played."

"Oh, its easy." He said with a wave of his small hand. "I can teach you."

"Okay." Regina said with a weak chuckle. The sound was foreign to her. She could not remember the last time she had laughed or even smiled for that matter and it was startling. To think that there was a time in her life that was full of happiness and laughter and now in a couple of days, it had come to nothing but pain and darkness.

"Alright, Chip." Mrs. Potts said kindly. "Regina is tired and malnourished. She needs nutrients and rest. Now go run down to the kitchen and ask them to bring up a broth."

The little boy nodded. "Okay momma." He gave Regina a large dimpled smile. "See you later, Regina."

"Goodbye Chip."

The boy beamed then ran out of the room. Mrs Potts chuckled at her son then turned back to Regina with a motherly smile. "Lets get you into the bath." She said as she stood from the bed. "You stay put and I'll inform you when everything is ready."

Regina nodded. "Okay." She didn't want to tell the woman that she didn't want to be alone. She had been alone for too long and she wasn't sure if she could take much more of it. But she didn't want to seem weak so she kept her mouth shut.

The woman smiled and brushed some hair out of Regina's face. "Be still." She said firmly. "I won't be gone long." She patted Regina's cheek affectionately then glided out of the room.

Regina watched the woman go then sighed. She liked Mrs. Potts. She was kind and reminded her of a mother. That's what she needed right now more than anything, a mother. She was so affectionate and sweet. Regina felt that she could trust her. She might regret that decision later though.

She took this time to look around the nicely lit room. Despite the lavish decorating, it was still eerie and lonely. It was still too large. She still felt confined and cornered. But she preferred it to the dungeon, that's for sure.

But over all she was still trapped in that witch's castle. Her eyes drifted to the door. She could make a break for it. She had no idea where she was but she could grab Rocinante and they could just take off into the forest.

She'd rather take her chances out there than stay in that castle. She studied the door. It could be so easy too. She could just run and never stop. She could already feel the snow under her feet and the wind in her air. She could smell the crisp winter air.

The freedom.

She grabbed a fistful of the lavish blanket, pulling it off of her body then swung her feet over the side of the bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she realized that she was barefoot but she didn't care. She attempted to stand but her legs wobbled and she almost fell over. Her body was still weak because she still hadn't eaten in days. Not to mention that she hadn't walked or done any moving around either, so her joints were stiff and achy. She used the side of the bed for balance and walked, half dragged herself to the end of it.

She gripped one of the posts of the canopy bed, using it to hold herself up and took a moment to catch her breath. She was frustrated with herself. She always took pride in the fact that she was in relatively good shape and this was just pathetic.

She looked at the door, it was quite a distance from the bed in her state but what she lacked in physical strength she made up for in determination.

It was now or never. She knew she didn't have much time before Mrs. Potts returned and she doubted the old woman would just let her walk out. Even though the woman appeared to be kind and caring, she still worked for that witch. Obviously that's where her loyalty lied.

Regina inhaled deeply and pushed herself from the poster. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning way too fast. She half walked and half stumbled to the door, her feet hitting the cold floor clumsily. She almost fell over a few times but her determination drove her on. After what felt like an hour which was only a matter of minutes, Regina crashed into the door with an exhausted, heavy thud.

She tried to catch her breath, pressing her head against the cool wood. She closed her eyes and willed her head to stop spinning for just one moment but it didn't subside. Realizing that she had to power through, she sighed heavily and reached for the knob.

She grabbed it firmly and turned but it didn't move. She tried again and again but nothing. Frustration filled her and she hit the door a few times until her palms threatened to bleed. Defeated yet again, she fell to her knees and pressed her forehead to the cool surface.

That was when the dam broke. She burst into a fit of tears. She knew that she didn't have the fluids to spare but she was heartbroken. To be so close to freedom. To going home to her father. To being far away from that wicked woman and having all hope snatched away just like that, damn near broke her.

"How could I have been so stupid? She wouldn't just let me walk out of here." She whispered through a pained sob.

She continued to cry and her weakened body shook viciously. She wasn't quite sure how long she had cried but clearly she tired herself out because suddenly everything went black and she passed out right there in front of the door.

* * *

Maleficent was settled in her library, seated in a very extravagant arm chair, flicking through an old book. She wasn't really focusing on it but she needed to keep her mind busy and off of her beautiful houseguest. When had she stopped calling her a prisoner? Maybe around the same time when she went against her own better judgement and put the bratty girl into a guestroom without her earning the privilege.

She growled. There she goes again, thinking about the girl. It's bad enough that the girl scared her before that day when she wouldn't wake and to think that Maleficent was still worried because she still hadn't woken up for another three days. At least she was still alive.

She was strong for a human. Maleficent would hand that to her. She was even impressed. She saw Regina as more than a pet and she was intrigued by her strength and will. Sending her to that room was a way to preserve her life and to tell her to fight. To live.

She knew that Regina was much too strong to just give up, to let her captor win. She expected a fight from this young girl and fight was what she was going to get. She didn't care how far she had to push her.

She had no idea why she cared but she did. She wanted that girl alive.

She shook her head. She hated herself for that.

There was a tentative knock on the door frame of the large library. Honestly if it hadn't been for Maleficent's superhuman hearing, she wouldn't have heard it.

She sighed at the interruption but no one ever bothers her unless it was urgent so she was curious. "Come in." She said with a touch of irritation in her voice.

She heard the soft taps of flat shoes and she closed her book. Diablo made a low clicking sound, imitating it. Maleficent chuckled at the silly little animal and stroked his feathers.

The woman stepped out in front of her and smiled kindly. Maleficent raised an impatient brow. She sincerely liked the woman. She was sweet and she didn't fear Maleficent. She was bold and wasn't afraid to stand up to her. That caused Maleficent to start respecting her and that was why she kept her around. Despite her like for the woman, she was busy and didn't need this visit to last long.

"The girl has woken up." Mrs. Potts said happily.

It was a battle for Maleficent to contain her emotions. But she was relieved that the girl hadn't died.

"How is she?" She asked dryly. Successfully sounding disinterested.

"She's still malnourished and very tired but I'm actually going to run her a bath and feed her shortly."

Maleficent nodded. "Well get on with it. The child hasn't eaten or bathed in eleven days." She snapped. "The bath will be ready, just get her into it."

Mrs. Potts kept her smile. "Yes Mistress." She said and turned to leave.

Maleficent nodded and turned back to her book. She listened as the woman retreated from the room quietly.

Left alone with only Diablo, her eyes flitted to her staff that was leaned up against the arm of the chair. She had been doing well today. In fact she had only checked in on Regina once. She knew that she shouldn't again but Regina is finally awake. She should make sure that she's okay and see for her own eyes.

"Just to be sure." She muttered. She grabbed her staff, angled it in front of her and she waved a hand over the crystal ball. Diablo leaned in and so did she.

An image came up but it made Maleficent frown. Instead of a living, breathing Regina, sitting up in her bed, the girl was lying on the cold floor, curled up into a fetal position like she had collapsed there.

"That's why I put you into a bed, you stupid girl." Maleficent growled angrily.

With a snap of her fingers the girl disappeared from the floor in a small cloud of black smoke but before it even cleared, another one left her gently on the bed.

Maleficent sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. This girl is going to drive her mad. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

Does she not understand that Maleficent is trying to make her life a bit more comfortable? She's so determined to make her own life and Maleficent's a living hell. Maleficent partially admired her courage and partially loathed her disobedience. Perhaps a few more threats were in order. She seemed to respond to those much easier than kindness obviously.

And frankly, Maleficent was fed up with the games. Regina was going to behave herself and act like a nice young lady even if it killed them both.

She was tired of worrying about a girl that she was supposed to care nothing for. She was sick of driving herself mad. Something had to give. She hated the effect that this girl was having on her and the walls that she had spent decades trying to build. Some human was not going to get her heart. Never again.

Her eyes landed on Regina's sleeping face. She groaned at the young woman's beauty. It was like she was enchanting her or bewitched her. Maleficent was stronger than that. She wouldn't get lost in that light olive skin and those deep chocolate eyes. She refused.

Her icy eyes lingered on the image a while longer, just watching the rise and fall of the girl's chest. She seemed safe enough and she was alive. She was just ensuring her part of a deal. Her property was in decent condition. Nothing more.

She saw Mrs. Potts enter the room and walk over to the bed. She sat at the edge of it. She smiled at the sleeping girl and reached over, brushing some hair from her young face. The woman seemed fond of the young woman already. Then again, Mrs. Potts was fond of most people. Even Maleficent. The woman was motherly to everyone. She had a huge heart and that's why Maleficent assigned her to Regina.

If anyone could nurse the girl back to health, it was the older woman. She just hoped that she got it done quickly... so that Maleficent could have her fun with her of course.

Not because she cared. That would just be ridiculous.

Maleficent doesn't care about humans... not anymore.

She watched a moment longer as the old woman leaned over and shook Regina's shoulder gently, waking her. It took a few times but eventually Regina's haunting brown eyes fluttered open and fell on the older woman. That's when Maleficent severed the connection and the image disappeared from the orb. She couldn't look into those eyes.

Those eyes.

That girl.

She growled and stood from the chair and tossed the book back into her seat. She wouldn't possibly get any more reading in. Now the only thing that was going to be on her mind was that bratty girl.

That girl.

She began pacing the library. She was quickly getting worked up. It was amazing how Regina could rile her without even doing anything besides existing. It had been so long since that has happened and Maleficent was unsure whether if she wanted to hate it or revel in it.

Either way it was happening. She sighed and started heading for the exit of the room. She needed some air and to put some space between them. "Come along, Diablo." She called over her shoulder.

The bird squawked and flew towards her and lighted on her shoulder. Both of them slipped out into the hallway. "We need to clear our heads. The best place to do that is the garden."

* * *

Regina felt a hand shaking her shoulder. It was nice and gentle but it was still waking her from her sleep and that frustrated her. She furrowed her brow and her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes landed on the woman smiling at her. She stretched a little and yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Had a good nap?"

Regina smiled a little at the old woman's teasing tone. "I've had better."

"Indeed. I bet you have." Mrs. Potts patted her leg. "But I told you to sit still not to fall asleep." She chuckled. Regina smiled. "But your water is ready. Time to get in."

Regina smiled even wider at the possibility of taking a bath. She knew that she quite possibly smelled but her senses were a bit shot. She honestly wanted the filth of the dungeon washed off of her. She wanted this whole situation washed off of her.

Mrs. Potts offered her hand and Regina took it and the old woman helped her out of bed. Regina heard her joints pop and crack painfully again and she groaned at the sharp pain.

"Alright." The woman said and took Regina's arms supporting her so that her body had less stress on it. Regina was thankful for the help. "Lets take things slow." The woman said gently. "Take your time." She began walking Regina to a white door across the room.

Regina wanted to cry at the pain of so much movement. Her body was seriously far too weak for this but it needed to be done. She allowed herself to be led through the door into the dimly lit room. The room was small. Painted a light golden color. There was a grand white clawfoot bathtub in the center of it with golden feet to match the rest of the room.

The room was peaceful. It was hard to believe that this place belonged to an evil witch. The smell of flowers filled the air. It was clearly the smell of the oils added to the bath. It was such a wonderful aroma. A complete contrast from the odor of mold and mildew that filled the dungeons. She couldn't help the weak smile that spread across her face.

Mrs Potts chuckled as she walked her over to a chair and sat her onto it. "It'll probably loosen up those muscles a little and lessen the pain." She said as she helped the young woman undress. The poor thing hissed at every movement. "Then after that your broth should be ready."

Regina hummed as the woman pulled her last items off. Regina should have been uncomfortable letting this stranger undress her but she wasn't. For one she was too weak to do it herself. For another, Mrs. Potts made her feel nothing but comfortable since she met her. Oddly enough she didn't mind being in such a vulnerable position with the older woman. Weirdly, she trusted her.

In order to survive there, she had to trust someone.

Once she was completely undressed. The woman took her hair out of the messy braid and let Regina's dark waves fall freely. "Come along now." She said helping her up. She helped her over to the bathtub. She dipped her hand into the water, pleased with the temperature, she turned to Regina. "In you go."

Regina nodded and allowed the woman to help her in. She lifted one leg and placed it inside. She almost groaned at the warm cleansing water as it hit her tight achy flesh. She did the same with her other leg. The water was the perfect temperature and she felt relaxed before she even lowered herself into it.

The water was high enough to cover her chest but she still sank down until it was up to her chin. It felt wonderful. She never appreciated a nice bath. Back home she took them all of the time. She never thought a time would come when she couldn't. This made her appreciate them so much more.

Mrs Potts chuckled and patted her head before heading back over to the chair and sat. Regina raised her brow. The woman was planning on monitoring her bath like she was a child.

"How old are you, Dear?" She asked. Regina sighed, so much for a relaxing bath.

"Eighteen." She replied and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the clean water.

"Wow." Mrs. Potts chuckled. "I remember when I was that age. So young and carefree."

Regina's eye popped open and she smiled at the wistful look on her face. She too was carefree. In fact a few days ago she was. It was saddening and surprising how fast things change. How fast notions such as those could be snatched away.

Regina's smile turned into a deep frown and she slammed her eyes back shut.

"You know your life isn't over." Mrs. Potts pointed out and Regina popped an eye open again. "You could make the best of this. This could be a fairly good life."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked softly. Curious to know how an awful existence could be made even tolerable.

"You could make the most out of it by changing your attitude. Accepting this and just trying a little harder to see the light in the darkness."

Regina pursed her lips and shook her head. Her body was beginning to feel better but this conversation was preventing her mind from relaxing. "I doubt it."

"That attitude would make it difficult but if you have just a tad bit of hope that-"

"Mrs. Potts?" Regina cut in politely.

"Yes honey?"

"I can't."

Mrs Potts nodded. Not accepting defeat but clearly putting a tack in this conversation and saving it for later. Regina was in no mood for hope speeches. Especial for a situation when there was no hope.

She was trapped, a prisoner, there was no way out and she was quite possibly going to be murdered viciously. Either way she didn't see her life going on for much longer. It was going to come to a quite violent end. There was no need for hope.

No need for faith.

All she could do was hold her head high. Stay proud. Never beg and stay strong

She noticed that Mrs. Potts had fallen silent, clearly sensing that Regina didn't want to speak anymore. Regina took that as the perfect opportunity to close her eyes. At least she could say that at the end of her life she had a lovely bath.

That should count for something.

* * *

A few moments into the bath Mrs. Potts washed Regina's hair. The entire time she kept telling Regina how beautiful her hair was and how she had long beautiful hair as well when she was younger. Regina smiled and nodded in the right places, not exactly listening. She was more focused on what her future held.

Her fate.

Her inevitable end.

Before she knew it, her bath was over and the old woman was helping her stand. She was wrapped in a big fluffy cloth, which felt like a heavenly cloud against her skin and was led out of the washroom, back into the bedroom.

Honestly Regina's joints and muscles felt a lot better. They weren't as achy and tight as before. Everything still hurt from her lack of food though. Especially her stomach, which had stopped growling a long time ago.

Mrs. Potts very carefully and very slowly sat Regina down on the bed and helped her get comfortable. Once she was settled, the woman smiled and patted Regina on the head before turning and heading towards a large wardrobe. She pulled it open. "She had these made for you."

Regina had to crane her neck which wasn't so stiff anymore thanks to the bath. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at the beautiful dresses.

They filled the entire wardrobe. The dresses were in all different colors and styles. All grand and elegant. Most featured sequins and/or jewels. It looked like more of a wardrobe for a queen or a princess. Not a commoner like Regina. Her brows furrowed. Why on earth would her captor even... She had no reasonable idea how or why.

"Why?" Was all Regina asked.

Mrs. Potts touched the material of a pink dress with a jeweled bustier. "The Mistress really likes things that are pleasing to the eyes and she thinks that you, my dear, are. She wanted to dress you up so that she could just take a look at you. See you."

Regina frowned. That idea made her skin crawl. "I'm not a doll for her to dress up and parade around."

"Well the Mistress seems to think that..." Mrs. Potts said gently. "I apologize but your beauty might just save your life. She likes pretty things more than murder. She may find that she likes to look at you a lot more than searing the flesh from your body as you scream."

Regina gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. "She-"

"Does that?" The older woman said. "Yes. I've cleaned up afterwards. We've all heard the screams..." She trailed off and there was a sad look in her eyes. "But you're different. She's never kept someone this long... She sees something in you."

Regina was still frowning. So she is a murderer. She was right. As if this couldn't get any more horrifying. "I'm flattered. I am but I'd rather go home. Do you think that you could-"

"The only way that you leave here is in a box, Regina." The old woman said in a calm tone. "I don't want you to end up like that. You are a sweet girl."

"What kind of life is this?" Regina cried. She had enough of this woman trying to convince her to go on living in this miserable existence.

"This is better than any death that she could bestow upon you." Mrs. Potts replied, still calm as ever. "Sure you may think that death is your peace and that may be so but it's getting there. That's the hard part."

Regina fell silent. The old woman had a point. She knew the witch would make her suffer. Regina huffed and looked away.

"Now pick a gown." The old woman said.

Regina was still pouting. "I don't care."

Mrs. Potts nodded. She plucked the pink gown she had been staring at from the hanger. She placed it on the bed and selected a pair of black shoes.

"After you've had your meal, I can do something about your hair." The woman said looking at Regina's wet hair. "Lets get you dressed."

* * *

Maleficent watched through her mirror this time as the young girl examined herself in the mirror. Maleficent knew that the dress would look stunning on her. Mrs. Potts had done a superb job with her hair and makeup. She was breathtaking. The girl was turning this way and that but she still wore a frown on her face. Mal hated that she hated it. The girl before her looked like a perfect porcelain doll. So beautiful but the frown threw it off.

"Fix your face, Regina." She grumbled. She delighted in the way that the girl flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Where are you?" She heard Regina ask nervously as she looked around the room with those wide eyes.

"I'm here." Maleficent replied with a smile. She knew that she had the advantage since Regina couldn't see her as well.

"Where is here?" Regina snapped.

"Don't worry about it." Maleficent said dismissively. "Look, my dear, I just wanted to tell you that you look... beautiful in that dress and I'd like to invite you to dinner this evening."

Regina looked shocked for a moment but it was brief and then she scoffed. "Yeah. Right. Don't you mean I'll be the dinner?" Regina asked crossing her arms. She was obviously feeling much better because the sass was back.

Maleficent smirked victoriously. Her little tiger was back. "If that's what you want..." She purred.

"Why would I want that?"

"I'd be gentle..."

Regina furrowed her brows and looked confused for a moment. Maleficent chuckled at the child's innocence. This could definitely be fun. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner but I have to decline." Regina said firmly.

Maleficent laughed. "Alright then, sweetheart." The amusement did not fade from her tone nor did she worry for she knew that Regina would come around. It gets lonely within the walls of that castle. Maleficent knows that all too well.

Regina will see that there aren't many things to do locked in that room, and next time when Maleficent asked her to join her for dinner, she'll jump at the opportunity.

"Maybe another time." Mal said dryly.

"I doubt it." Regina said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd rather stave."

"I believe you. We both know what you are capable of when you really put your mind to it."

Regina snorted. "You have no idea."

"Oh there's more?" Maleficent asked in mock curiosity. "There's more to you. A fearless warrior perhaps?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe."

Maleficent chuckled. It was lighter this time..not wicked and cruel. "I must say, I'd like to meet her."

Regina tightened her arms around herself. "Keep it up and you might."

"Oh alright, I am definitely looking forward to it." Maleficent said seriously. She looked over Regina in that beautiful dress. "I do hate that that dress is going to waste though. It flatters you so nicely."

Regina shrugged. "I didn't ask for a new dress."

Maleficent hummed. "That's true but you needed one. You couldn't stay in those rags you were sleeping in down in that dungeon, now can you?"

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. You look much more appealing this way." Maleficent said with a shrug, even though Regina couldn't see it.

"Well I don't care about what you find appealing."

Maleficent laughed. It was full and this time like the last. She was enjoying this. "You should."

"I'm not a doll." Regina snapped. That fire was back in those brown eyes. Maleficent felt a thrill run though her and she cackled. The young woman flinched, only adding to her delight.

"My dear girl, you are whatever I say you are. As of now you are my doll. In a few weeks you'll be promoted to my pet. The pet has more privileges. It can wander around as long as it doesn't go too far but it always has to do what I say."

Regina pouted. "I will never belong to you."

There was another dark echoing laugh. "My dear, you already do."

Then just like that Maleficent's presence vanished from the room. She didn't severe the connection, instead deciding to watch Regina through the mirror some more. That fire was still burning in those dark eyes. Her hands were balling into fists on her side. This girl was pissed off. This excited the witch. It meant that their game was still on.

When the girl stalked away from the mirror, Maleficent severed the connection. She stared at her own reflection and into her clear blue eyes.

Maleficent was absolutely stunning and she knew it. She could easily steal the heart of any man or woman in more ways than one. But the hollowness inside of her caused her to not want that. She instead leaned towards cruelty and pain. It was easier that way.

It's always easier being the one inflicting the pain.

This young woman would not change that. Maleficent would remain who she was. Maleficent was vulnerable once before and it will never happen again. She will never be weak. She will never put herself out there like that instead she will remain who she's always been.

Her heart needs to be protected this time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
